Force Powers
Notes Any ability marked as a telekinetic ability requires hand motions and line of sight; any ability marked as meditation requires tranquil environment, no motion and complete concentration. Items marked as requiring concentration need focus. Focus is easily maintained while completing simple action, but defending against attacks, or using another force power will break concentration. Any power learned is possible to use as long as you have the correct Force alignment. You are not required to sacrifice powers to use others you have learned. Some Force Powers may be missing from this page, if you use a power that is not listed here and a dispute it brought about as a result then please be ready to provide a source for the power so that we can check it is legit. Some information on this page has been provided courtesy of Wookieepedia and is linked. The Basic Five Force Speed Allows the user to maintain sprinting speeds (even moving in awkward directions like backwards) for a brief time. Greater aptitude granted greater boosts to speed and/or greater duration. It enabled him to see the world and the entities around him in slow motion. This allowed the Jedi to dodge attacks easier, and attack quicker with greater accuracy. Force Jump Alone this force power allows the Force User to jump 10' higher or farther than s/he is typically capable of. If Force Speed is used in conjunction with this power, a long jump can be made even farther than the typical extra 10'. Force Pull Could cause a material body to draw close to the caster. The greater the user's aptitude with this, the heavier the object that could be pulled or the more wide arc or radius of the force 'wave'. It could be used to pull the weapons from enemies with the exception of the force attuned lightsaber, or, at higher levels of skill, the enemies themselves to be brought closer to the Jedi's lightsaber range. This power was also very useful when a chasm or hole lay between the caster and the enemies. Telekinetic power. Force Push Could cause a material body of invisible energy, rather like a solid ball of air to be pushed from the caster. The greater the user's aptitude with this, the heavier the object that could be pushed. This power could be used to push enemies away. Cannot be used to propel oneself in midair. Telekinetic ability. Force Sense Allows your senses to extend into the force, being heightened. It allows one to detect individuals and differentiate between Force users and non-Force users. It allows one to sense and detect danger in the very near future, but is not the same as precognition. Force Sense does not allow you to see exactly how an attack will come, only that it will come. Core Powers Force Wave A much more advanced version of Force push with a wide but flat area of effect. Telekinetic ability. Ballistakinesis This power involved hurling a collection of small, usually harmless objects, such as coins or pebbles, and using the Force to accelerate their velocity to lethal speeds. Telekinetic ability. Force Repulsion A much more advanced version of Force push that works in a full radius around the user. Telekinetic ability. Force Strike While a neutral power it is considered a dark neutral power and should be used very carefully by Jedi. Force Strike is a stronger more powerful force push that cannot be formed into a wave but can effect up to four separate targets. It has the capability to break objects. Force Strike can be used on people but doing so is makes it a Darkside power. Force Striking people can injure them or knock the wind from them, or worse, break bones if someone is pinned between a force strike and a hard surface. Telekinetic ability. Telepathy Allows one to speak to another through the force. It is reminiscent of a voice in their head. Telepathy can be broadcast or personal messages, Force Users can block the voices from their mind. Farsight Allows the user to see through obstacles and over large distances. Skilled users can extend Farsight throughout the galaxy. One can steer one's gaze but cannot find places they don't know the locations of or gain any other form of information other than sight. Meditation Ability. Psychometry Allows the user to pick up Force traces from objects. Information gleaned can be pictures of where the object has been, force impressions of those who owned the items, and emotions associated with the object. Precognition Allows a user to see into the near and foreseeable future. However, not all visions are perfectly concise. Meditation ability. Force Suppression Allows one to suppress the Force in a given area nullifying the use of Force powers. Meditation ability. Saber Throw Allows a saber to hurled and guided through the force, returning to the user's hand like a boomerang. While it can be guided, the trajectory of the saber must be in a loop like fashion. Due to the Crystals within the lightsaber, the lightsaber itself will return to the owner, regardless of whether they summon it back or not, but only after this power has been used. Telekinetic ability. Force Cloak Force users with this rare ability could use the Force to photo kinetically bend light and sound waves around themselves, rendering them invisible and unhearable to others, both visually and through Force. Since it physically bent light like a cloaking device, this power could be used to hide from beings such as droids and the Yuuzhan Vong, beings normally immune to Force-based illusions. Cannot be used in or just before a battle; those that use this technique just prior to a sneak on a enemy cannot be seen, but your opponent’s Force Sense will still alert them of danger. Concentration required in order to maintain it, and it consumes much more energy than other Force techniques. (http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_cloak) Force Concealment/Quey’tek A power that is used by Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. One can still be seen or detected with Force Sight and Force Sense, but others will not be able to sense your Force aura. Any of use of other Force powers cause this to fail. (http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_stealth) Battle Mediation Allows one to control the tides of a battle from afar, inspiring troops, strengthening wills and lending wisdom to commanders, Battle Meditation has made the difference in many a pitched battle and was a particular favourite of Chancellor Palpatine during the Clone Wars. Meditation Ability. Alter Damage A Force power used by some Jedi during lightsaber combat. With this power, Jedi were able to reduce the damage inflicted by their lightsaber so that it did not deal lethal damage. The Jedi had to first sense how much life energy, or strength, their opponent had and then had to use the Force to reduce the damage the weapon inflicted so that a murderous wound could be reduced to one that was less likely to severely damage. Jedi were known to use this power to simply incapacitate their opponents rather than kill them. This power was only possible to use when a Jedi was wielding a lightsaber, as it was the weapon in which they would most strongly identify. Sith may also use this power. Malacia Induce a powerful dizziness and nausea in enemies. It was completely incapacitating, but caused no damage to the body, if a target has high mental dexterity s/he will be able to withstand it, but an attack with Malacia breaks concentration regardless of whether it is resisted or not. Breath Control Allows a Force user to sustain him/herself for days through the Force by recycling the air already in his/her lungs. Meditation ability Force Breach Instantly neutralizes all powers in an area that have a current running duration, i.e. saber throw, force grip, force protect, force barrier, force speed, force flight, etc. Force Heal Self This power can hasten the natural healing speed of the user. But any wounds that would not heal naturally i.e., burns, blaster wounds, lightsaber cuts, dismembered limbs, etc. cannot be healed. The heal itself is almost instant. Out of Combat ONLY. Force Flight Travels in a flight-like manner from the point where a person is standing to a desired point no more than a total of 20' from the user. Force Weapon Sheaths a weapon in the force to temporarily allow it to block lightsabers, focus force energy, and absorb Sith Lightning. Force Lightning/Electric Judgment A purely energy-based attack. Force energy took the form of lightning bolts which exit the Force-user's body through his fingertips or palms; Force lightning could be executed with either one or two hands. The greater the user's aptitude, the more power the lightning bolts possessed and the more they forked, allowing the possibility of striking multiple foes at once. This Force power was often used as a form of torture as it not only caused severe physical damage but also extreme agony to the victim's emotional and spiritual capacities. However, a single powerful blast was sufficient to kill a person instantly. Force lightning could apparently ground itself on an ignited lightsaber. It has a range of 10 meters. Force Talisman Imbues a particular small object with a specific Force Power. At any time the force power may be released from the object in addition to any force powers the user may also use without breaking concentration or effecting further ability to use the force. Comprehend Speech Allows a Force User to understand any language. Affect Mind Allows a Force User to modify but not dominate the minds of the weak willed. Force Blind The victim’s vision becomes completely blinded, as if there were a bright light shining in their vision. This is a bright flash of light, but ordinarily only affects the caster's enemies. The target will not be able to see without Force Sight, and the person will not be able to use telekinetic powers for one turn, except for force push. Force Sight The force power allows "sight" through the force. Force Sight allows one to see people cloaked in the force and nullifies the effect of bright or brilliant light and/or energy on the eyes. It allows the user to see in a sonar-like fashion, and can even be used to see through nearby walls. Force Sight does not grant line of sight if the target could not be seen for reasons other than Force Cloak or Force Stealth, etc. Force Sight can be used to see while affected by Force Blind, but you will still not be able to use telekinetic powers for a turn unless Force Sight was activated at least one post prior to the casting of Force Blind. Force Grip + Choke A balance between Push and Pull, this can be used to grip objects to lift them into the air, activate switches from afar, or grip other individuals, to choke them for example. Force Grip was not always regarded as a Dark Side ability, as a Jedi could use it to peacefully immobilize an opponent. One of the most famous Jedi to use Force Choke after the Great Jedi Purge was Luke Skywalker, who used it against Gamorrean guards in the process of gaining entrance to Jabba’s Palace. Luke also used it on one of the Nightsisters. In both instances, he used his ability to disable his opponent, not to kill them (i.e., Jedi cannot use Choke to kill). Force Grip could also be applied to objects. Telekinetic and requires concentration. Force Whirlwind A greater use of Push and Pull, this can be used to lift an opponent into the air and suspend them there. In darker uses, it can be used to pummel your opponent with winds and throw them. Memory Enhancement Allows the user to cast his or her mind back and remember specific details that the user had seen, heard, smelt or spoke, but did not take much attention of at the time. Force Current Allowing the user to see the actual currents created through the Force from certain powers, this ability can be used detect force powers, giving away certain individuals who are using a Force Power to try and become invisible. =Light Powers= Force Heal Other While any force user is capable of accelerating his own healing, only lightsiders have the empathy to heal another without the aid of Sith Magic. Other than its use on another person it follows the same rules as standard Force Heal. Out of Combat Only. Force Combustion Allows non-force attuned, unattended items, to be destroyed through the force in a non-explosive manner. Hibernation Trance Allows a jedi to slow all bodily processes down to almost death-like levels. Non-force users would be unable to distinguish the jedi from dead. In addition to this ability it slows/delays toxins or illnesses in the body of the Jedi and stops aging while in use. No air or food consumption is necessary in this state. A Jedi will wake from this ability after a preset time or after a maximum of 4 days. Force Protect When activated, this light side Force Power transforms damage into force damage. Any attack dealt to the character damages his ability to use the force instead of his body. The ability to use force powers will regain over time and meditation as a body is able to heal itself over time and care. May be used once per battle. Force Light Meditation Power. Fills an area with light in the Force obliterating traces of the Darkside. Any Force User in the area may not touch the Darkside while meditation of the force user continues. Another use of this power is Wall of Light which instead of targeting an area, targets a specific force user. Stasis Meditation Ability. With Meditation, locks another individual in an accelerated space time field. While time seems to pass normally for the person in the field they are actually moving so slow as to not be capable of movement at all. Stasis ends when meditation on the power ends. Disable Droid Kinetic Power, requires touch. This ability when discharged into a droid outright disables their processing units and circuitry. Force Barrier Forms a shield of force capable of blocking a single non-force based attack, i.e. saber, blaster, kick. Usable twice per combat. Force Stun Kinetic Power, requires touch. This ability when discharged into a person/creature outright disables them for a few hours, putting them in a comatose state. While disabling targets, it deals no permanent bodily damage to them. Force Ice Allows the gathering of water from nearby environment to be frozen into ice at the will and nearly to the imagination of the user. The uses of this power are extensive and manifold. Force Surge Allows a Jedi to grant sentience to nearby plant life and accelerate the growth of the plants as well. The newly enlarged and sentient creatures will attack his/her enemies to the best of their abilities and do not require commands from the jedi. With Concentration the Jedi can command the plants to perform specific actions. Force Absorb Allows a Jedi to absorb Force attacks in much the same manner Force Barrier blocks Physical attacks. The energy from the absorbed force powers can then be used to fuel the jedi's own reserves of force power. Usable twice per combat. Crucitorn Enables a Jedi to transcend beyond ordinary thresholds of pain. Force Sever Similar to Force Breach in a way, this ability could be exerted to far more powerful forms. At a basic level it allowed the user to disrupt or “block” the target’s force connection through the Lightside, preventing them from using the Force temporarily. When adapted to a more severe level it could be used to sever one’s connection from the Force completely for however long the user wished (never in battle, and only with the target’s OOC permission). A variation through the combination of Battle Meditation could be used on those heavily tainted or consumed by the darkside, and effectively caged the darksider’s power within their own darkness, leaving them blind to the Force. (Again, never in battle and only with the target’s OOC permission.) =Dark Powers= Force Spark A ball of lightning energy that is not powerful enough to kill but capable of breaking an enemy's concentration and inducing burns/pain. This ball locks on target and will follow them until it hits or as long as the user of the power maintains Concentration. Drain Energy Requires Touch. This attack drains the energy out of powerpacks, energy cells, fusion generators, batteries and other electronics. This can shut down a droid, personal item, or even a starship subsystem. Darkside Talisman Imbuing it with the Darkside of the force, a darksider can charge a small item with the ability to absorb one lightside based force attack. After such use it then crumbles to dust. May not be used in combat, must be made outside of a battle. The item that you charge outside of a battle may be used inside the battle however, but the actual use of the power is forbidden inside battle. Force Crush This is a devastating power that can immediately smash unattended, non-force attuned objects. But more horrific, it can instantly kill an individual after a three step process. Step one: Force Choke must be used on your enemy. Step two: In a new post the enemy must be levitated into the air. Step three: In the third and final post the enemy is smashed in on him/herself. Requires Concentration. Kinetic Ability. Force Destruction Commonly called Orb of Destruction, this was a darkside ability allowing darksiders to create a massive energy field and throw it in any direction. This destruction was visible in the form of a large orange fireball and could blast a large radius evaporating anyone who got too near it. Using Force Destruction was a very exhausting power requiring a great deal of focus and concentration and could only be used a few times in without requiring the user to rest. It requires one post to fully charge an orb before releasing it and the blast radius is precisely ten time the radius of the orb created. Once the initial orb was launched on its trajectory it could not be redirected or maneuvered by either the user or anyone else. Only usable twice per combat due to exhaustion. Force Storm Meditation Ability. Possibly the most powerful Force ability known. Force Storm was actually not a storm; in fact, it was the ability to create hyperspace wormholes. A Force Storm could range from the size of a small frieghter to huge maws capable of obliterating whole starfleets. The smaller storms were easier to control and usable over greater distances, while the larger ones had shorter range and little to no control normally endangering things the darksider did not intend to endanger. This ability cannot be used in the immediate gravitational pull of gravity wells such as a planet, star, or gravity well projector. This power is not to be confused with the advanced use of lightning to project lightning in a wave about one's body. Force Wind Utilizes the Dark Side of the Force to manipulate and channel air currents, which can potentially create anything from a simple gust of wind to a devastating tornado, maelstrom, or hurricane. Concentration required Force Inferno Pyrokinesis. Can turn a simple candle flame into a raging inferno capable of destroying virtually anything on a molecular scale. Concentration required. Mind Control Allows complete domination of an individual so that they will follow any and every whim of the darksider. Requires Concentration. This power only works on the weak willed. Force Scream This force power is purely involuntary and works only when a darksider is being or has been defeated in combat against a lightsider. At this point, the frustration and anger inside him/her explodes outward in a devastating blast of Force and sonic energy that deafens and severely injures the user and all within 50' of him/her. Wound Touch required. Concentration required. Upon touching his/her enemies a darksider releases a sequence of reactions in the body that constricts a target's lungs causing extreme pain and an inability to draw breath. Telekinetic ability. Slow Meditation Ability. While this power was active and mediation was maintained it clouded the target's mind, causing them to slow down, both mentally and physically. Affliction Touch required. Affliction worked much like a fast-acting poison, quickly debilitating the target. The affects of affliction worsened over time until death. Force Fear A dark side Force power and possibly a dark side variant on the Jedi mind trick, used around 4,000 BBY by Sith and Jedi with dark side tendencies. The wielder would strike directly at the deepest parts of the target's mind, causing an uncontrollable shaking fear that would wreak havoc with the target's capabilities. Through pure force of will alone, a user could cause them to lose their courage completely, and if left undefended, the effects could be severe, rapidly demoralizing the enemy with a feeling of hopelessness and regret. Depending on the victim, it would caused them to either cower defenselessly or flee from their opponent outright. (http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Force_Fear) Sith Immediate Heal Works like Force Heal Self except is an instantaneous heal as opposed to accelerated healing process. Only usable on self and Only outside of combat. Aura of Uneasiness Causes all to feel discomfort around the darksider and forces non-sentient creatures (animals, etc.) to flee him at his mere passing. Memory Wipe Touch and meditation required. At the end of the meditation the being's memories of specific events, skills, or knowledge are obliterated. While the power ends at the end of meditation, the effects are not and memory loss remains.